<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen by Tuiccim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054349">Frozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim'>Tuiccim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Carley.” You greet your best friend as you pick up your phone. <br/>“Hey sweetie. I have a huge favor to ask you.” Carley sounds nervous.<br/>“Okay. What’s up?” You ask.<br/>“Nina was supposed to spend the night with a friend but she’s got a virus and now she can’t go and she’s heartbroken. And… and I was supposed to have Nick over for dinner and some alone time tonight. Is there… I’m sorry, but is there any way she can spend the night with you? I know I’m asking a lot.” Carley was practically babbling. Nina is her 5 year old daughter and your “niece” whom you adore. <br/>“Hang on a second. Lemme check into it.” You had been heading for the common room in order to get some lunch and you were glad to find Steve and Bucky there. “Steve, Bucky, hey, would anyone have a problem if my five year old niece, Nina, spent the night and we took over the movie room?”<br/>“You have a niece?” Bucky asks.<br/>“She’s my best friend’s daughter.” You say.<br/>“I don’t see that being a problem.” Steve smiles at you while Bucky nods. <br/>“Thanks, guys. Hey Carley. Yeah, I can do it. Lemme talk to her… Hey Ninabug!”<br/>“Hey Aunt Y/N. I was supposed to spend the night with my friend but now I can’t!” Nina sounds on the verge of crying. <br/>“I’m so sorry, Ninabug! But I was hoping you could come spend the night with me at the tower. We can get pizza and popcorn and candy and take over the movie room to watch Frozen. How does that sound?”<br/>“Can we watch Frozen and Frozen 2?” Nina asks.<br/>“Yeah! I love Frozen 2.” <br/>“Will I get to meet Captain America?” She asks. <br/>You glance over at Steve and bite your lip. “Um, I can’t promise that but I’ll ask, okay?”<br/>“He’s my favorite.” Nina says.<br/>“Yeah, I know. Mine, too.” You smile and glance over at the guys sitting at the table. “I’ll pick you up at 4, okay? Lemme talk to mom.” You got back on the phone with Carley and cement plans.<br/>After getting off the phone, you nervously walk back over to Steve, “Hey, um, Nina is a big fan of yours. She would love to meet you. She even has a Captain America stuffie that she sleeps with. Would you mind?”<br/>“Uh, no, no, of course not. I’d be happy to meet her.” Steve says.<br/>“Great! Thanks, Steve. See you guys later.” You are grinning widely as you leave. <br/>---<br/>“She didn’t realize we could hear both sides of her conversation, did she?” Bucky smirks as Steve. <br/>“She’s just agreeing with her niece to make her happy.” Steve rolls his eyes.<br/>“You’ve had a crush on her since she got here. Now, you know she feels the same.” Bucky winks.<br/>“Her saying that doesn’t confirm anything.” Steve grouses. <br/>“The smile she had when she said it does.” Bucky elbows him. “Take a chance.”<br/>Steve narrows his eyes at his friend, “Maybe.”<br/>---<br/>A quick trip to the grocery to get Nina’s favorite snacks and drinks, a sweep of your room to clean up, and it’s time to go get her. Nina is beyond excited She chatters the entire drive to the tower. You put her things in your bedroom and change her into her Frozen nightgown and slippers. She’s clutching her Captain America stuffie as you head to the movie room. <br/>“I’m going to order our pizza.” You say to Nina as you pull out your phone. <br/>“Don’t!” Comes from behind you. You turn to see Steve. <br/>“Hey! What do you mean?” You ask. <br/>“I, uh, I already took care of it.” He gives you a breathtaking smile and then kneels down to get on Nina’s level. “Hi Nina. I’m Steve.” <br/>“You’re Captain America!” Nina says. <br/>“That’s right. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiles at her. “I heard you were watching Frozen. I haven’t seen it yet. Would you mind if I join you?”<br/>“Really?” Nina grins. “Did you hear that, Aunt Y/N? Captain wants to watch the movie with us!”<br/>“Yeah. That’s really sweet of you, Steve.” You say as he stands to his full height.<br/>“You don’t mind, do you?” He whispers. <br/>“No, of course not.” You smile. <br/>“Come on. I have a surprise.” Steve takes your’s and Nina’s hands and guides you all to the movie room. <br/>When you enter, your mouth drops. Spread across the coffee table is a buffet of pizza, popcorn, and assorted cups and bowls with the snacks you had purchased along with a selection of drinks. The couch in front of it is covered in blankets and pillows including some hanging from the ceiling creating a fort. <br/>“Wow!” Nina screeches. “A blanket fort! Look at all the food! Candy”<br/>“Steve! This is amazing!” You look at him and he is grinning at you. <br/>“You like it?” He asks. <br/>“I love it! This is so sweet. Nina will never forget this. Thank you.” You hug him, but quickly let go. “Sorry.” You say as your cheeks stain pink. <br/>“Hey, I don’t mind.” He smiles and moves to turn on the movie. <br/>Nina is bouncing on the couch. You go over to her. “Okay, young lady, we don’t jump on the furniture. Let’s eat, okay?”<br/>“Okay!” Nina says as the movie starts. She eats, occasionally sneaking a piece of candy, and becomes enthralled in the movie almost immediately.<br/>Nina is singing and dancing around to the songs when “Let It Go” comes on, “Aunt Y/N, I’m Anna and you’re Elsa, remember? You have to sing the song!”<br/>You sing along all the while very aware of Steve next to you. When the song is over Steve is grinning at you. “I didn’t know you could sing.”<br/>You put a hand on your face, laughing and embarrassed. “I can hold my own. Just wait, she’s gonna expect you to play Kristoff.”<br/>True to form, when Kristoff sings, Nina runs to Steve to beg him to sing. Unfortunately, Steve doesn’t know the words but he dances around with Nina which makes her happy. The three of you laugh, sing, and dance through Frozen and Frozen 2. Nina is exhausted by the end of it. <br/>“Alright, Ninabug. Let’s go brush those teeth and I’ll sing you to sleep.” You say. <br/>“Do I have to? Can we watch it again?” She begs.<br/>“Not tonight. Tell Steve good night.” You say.<br/>“Good night, Captain!” Nina says looking up at her hero while clutching her stuffie. <br/>“Good night, my best girl.” He says squatting down to peck a kiss on her cheek. <br/>“I’ll clean all this up after she’s asleep. Thanks again, Steve.” You smile at him and he smiles back warmly. As you lead Nina back to your room, you wonder at Steve’s actions tonight. You’d had a crush on the supersoldier since you’d met him, but you were just an agent. There’s no reason for him to feel the same. Nina’s teeth are brushed and she’s sound asleep before you get through the second round of “All is Found.” <br/>You head back to the movie room to clean up the mess. Steve is still there pouring the snacks back into their packages with the credits playing in the background.<br/>“Oh, Steve, I’ll clean this up. It was so sweet of you to do all of this.” You insist.<br/>“I don’t mind.” Steve says. <br/>You reach to grab some of the snacks but Steve’s hand takes your own and he spins you before pulling you into his arms. <br/>“What are you doing?” You laugh.<br/>“Dance with me?” He asks.<br/>You nod looking up at him, swaying to the music playing against the credits. <br/>“Why did you do all this?” You work up the courage to ask him. <br/>He smiles down at you with a blush across his cheeks, “Thought I should prove myself as your favorite.”<br/>“Oh, God, you heard that?” You blush furiously. <br/>“Supersoldier hearing.” He chuckles. <br/>“That’s so embarrassing.” You say. <br/>“I’m sorry, but I was glad I heard it. You’re my favorite, too.” He smiles down at you. <br/>Your brow furrows at his admonition. “Me?”<br/>“You.” He leans in and your lips meet. It’s a soft kiss and he pulls back after just a few seconds. <br/>You stare at him in shock for a moment. Then, putting your hands into his hair, you pull him down for a more thorough kiss. He complies immediately and his tongue darts out requesting entry. You open to him and he explores your mouth, pulling you flush against him. <br/>“Aunt Y/N, are you gonna marry him?” Nina’s voice breaks through your kiss induced haze.<br/>You separate from Steve quickly. “Nina! You’re supposed to be in bed.”<br/>“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Nina whines.<br/>“I was cleaning up our mess.” You say. <br/>“No, you weren’t. You were kissing Captain America. That means you’re getting married, right? Anna kisses Kristoff and they’re getting married.” Nina says.<br/>“N-no, Nina. We’re not getting married.” You chuckle and can’t look at Steve. “Come on, kiddo. Back to bed.” You take her hand.<br/>“Wait, Nina.” Steve says. “I need your help.”<br/>“What can I do, Captain?” She says wide-eyed. <br/>“Convince your aunt she should go on a date with me.” Steve smirks up at you. <br/>“She’ll go with you. She told mommy you were the hottest man alive.” Nina says with childlike innocence. <br/>“Nina!” You cover your face with both hands<br/>“Well, she’s the most beautiful woman alive, so I guess we were made for each other.” Steve smiles up at you. “Tomorrow night?”<br/>“Tomorrow night.” You nod with a smile before leading Nina back to your room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>